


《危险关系》

by MAKOCHU



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAKOCHU/pseuds/MAKOCHU
Summary: 一切只为了满足性癖。





	1. Chapter 1

《危险关系》

1

“哗啦”一声，未开封的一瓶香槟被随手扔进飘满了碎金箔和彩带的游泳池中，沉浮在夜色里刚刚结束的纸醉金迷的尾声里。

香槟的主人丝毫不在意，从那一路的宴会残景里走过。

有人惋惜了一声，却带着笑意。懒懒得倚着俯瞰泳池花园的罗马柱，看着被宴会主人扔进水池的香槟，仿佛那比主人更值得玩味欣赏。

东方逐渐泛白，宴会的侍者们开始清理打扫，艳丽的花朵被悉数收去，到了晚上就会再次换上沾满露珠的新鲜枝叶。喝光的，未动的，各式酒杯酒盏被收走。宴会助兴喷洒的金箔彩带落满了一地。被踩踏一晚，混着尘土，也不再华丽逼人。

地面上逐渐被打扫干净。

侍者开始捞起泳池里的杂物。

清扫完，重新放水。露天泳池在黎明的晨曦里，清澈洁净，迎接主人每日惯例的入水。

漂亮身形在水中畅游了几个来回，浑然不觉时间。

岸边悄然放下一瓶香槟，正是先前被扔入水的那瓶。那倚着罗马柱的人自宴会主人入水开始，便信步走下，携了两只空酒杯，连同那瓶香槟一齐搁在池边，悠闲得等着主人游上岸。

上挑的桃花眼笑眯眯得看着游泳的人。

清晨别墅寂静。

只有花园泳池翻弄的水声不停。

入夜这里却又是另一番华丽豪奢的景象。

游泳的黑发年轻人终于从泳池里上岸，边擦着湿漉漉的头发边望着笑看着他的友人，对着对方递过来的酒摇摇头。

对方上挑的桃花眼笑意更浓：“整晚整晚的流光璀璨，全是好东西，这千金撒出去，你也是不心疼。”

对方想也不想，回答：“不心疼。”

“可他也没来。”玩味的紫瞳笑着眨了眨眼，见对方这次却是沉默，故意再问，“你不反驳一下，说‘他一定会来’吗？”

黑发年轻人不说话，罩着柔软白色浴巾，表情看不分明。

“你自不心疼你的。”友人接着笑，“也未必堵赢他就心疼你的，你看，你夜夜笙歌了好几晚，他还是一点动静都没有。”

“不够。”黑发年轻人忽然说。

“这还不够？”友人叹，“你虽然赢过世界比赛，你赢的可不是世界啊。你看，世界和他，你通通都没。”

眼看年轻的宴会主人眼里渐渐盛起了冷然怒意，为避免引火烧身，友人及时打住逗弄之意，换个语气安抚，笑：“这才几晚，真荒唐到头了，他肯不来？”

沉默了一会儿，对方问：“……在他眼里，这样算是荒唐吗？”

友人咧开嘴“嗯？”了一声：“你介意？”

“我只在乎他怎么想，我……所做的事皆是认真，不想让他误会。”

友人于是笑，半是调侃得道：“他如果在乎你，你的荒唐在他眼里也是可爱，可爱到浪漫。”

言罢，自潇洒将香槟一饮而尽。而身旁年轻人闻言复又入水，不知道在想些什么。

2

若说有名的运动员退役之后，做些打算结交各路人脉也不是什么稀奇事，但连着好几天在别墅大开宴会极尽奢靡的事迹也还是成为了话题。

慕名而来的客人不绝。

各路名车来来往往，下了车便都是闪光灯追逐不及的华贵。

参与者受到的款待极为妥帖，玩乐也颇为尽兴，只是除此而外宴会主人对待宾客也并未显得有多殷勤。

此刻正坐在二楼临窗，往下无甚在意得看与昨日并未大不相同的楼下景象。

他对面的人，刚刚在客人之间周旋完一轮，也坐着休息，正是早上一起在池边喝香槟的人。那一头惹眼的发色即便在夜色里也跳脱异常，更别说衬着那双上挑勾人的桃花眼。

只不过落在宴会主人眼里也只是普通寻常的程度。

对他而言，特别的人从来只有一个——只是醒悟得太晚，现在追溯起来才那么难。

想到这夜又是一个没有等到想等的人的无聊宴会，年轻的宴会主人又不禁露出些许落寞和不耐烦的神色。

这破绽一旦落入了习惯调侃他的友人眼里，就成了大为助兴的乐趣。他道：“你这么一个年轻有为，功成名就，俊朗多金的名人新秀，开宴会只管助兴却并不与人攀交，这名出得真是又神秘又莫测。”

“没你八面玲珑的周旋，也没这么多人会来。”也许烦闷到极点，平常寡言的宴会主人倒是开口多回了一句。

“那倒是，那你就别用那么哀怨不满的眼神瞪我啊。”对方笑，“我觉得，与其这么千金散尽对方还不知道你苦心的苦等法，还不如直接联系得好。”

“……你早上不是说这方法可爱到浪漫吗？”  
“那也是在他还在乎你前提下啊。”  
“……无所谓，反正我会等。”  
对方就笑了起来，看着楼下的繁华夜色：“被外面猜测的如此神秘的你，要是被人看到这么一副不甘心的任性样子，不知道要跌破多少眼镜。”他好整以暇得看着对面的人，问：

“过去你曾像执着于世界冠军一样执着过他吗？遥？”

“那松开过一次手的抉择，你又为何会相信会再次回到你的手中呢？”

“又或者，你又怎么确定，他还是过去的样子呢？”

何来的自信。


	2. Chapter 2

3

“啪嗒。”

在意识抽离，手指放松的一刹那，书籍从手中滑落而出，掉在了地上，发出一声轻响。

半睡半醒的时候，明明抓得很紧，但是在陷入沉睡的那一刻，指尖会不受控制得忽然撤力，再也抓不住任何东西。

那一瞬间很清晰的意识到——有什么被自己放开了。

那种感受确之凿凿，几乎是在失去的一瞬间清醒得捕捉，即便之后仍是被睡意俘获。

当指尖能再动弹，能凭意识抓紧什么的时候，却已经迟了。

挣脱开睡意的感觉如同从水中浮上来大口呼吸。

遥一个下意识的抽动，终于在落日余晖里醒了。睡前随手抓的读物掉落在地板上。被余晖啃噬着一角。

从地上把那本书捡起来，遮挡住眼前黄昏光线。书脊摊开的柔软度和书页痕迹都表明这是一本读到了最后的书。

凌晨几点读完的遥印象全无，但意识撤离，陷入昏睡，书从手中滑落的感觉他却记得。

他并没有想去立刻捡起来，尽管在半睡半醒的时候，他紧紧抓着，怕它掉落。

现在书被举在眼前，看着最后一页写着结局的字句，忽然全部想起来——那是什么样的一个故事，字句之间诉说了什么样的感情，而那感情又如何流淌到自己的心间，辗转。

全部，都想起来了。

伤感——遥被这似乎跟他无缘的词紧紧掘住了心脏。

是因为书？

还是因为黄昏醒来那无可避免无可抵挡的失落？

还是因为很久以前他说的那些话？

遥发现，他从未忘记他说的那些话——对方曾在相似的景色里微微失神，问他在看什么，对方只是弯弯笑眼。

绿眸染上琥珀色。

“任何爱情故事看到最后都是伤感的底色，无论结局是否圆满。太幸福会觉得太短暂，还看不够。结局无论多圆满都会意犹未尽，想看更多，想知道那之后他们还能更幸福吗，怎么样的幸福呢，眼眶热热的，心脏满溢到有些不知所措，深呼吸的时候还会想着他们未曾被描绘出来的幸福图景，又深又远。那种饱胀又难过的感觉，就是伤感吧。而另有些故事没有安排这样的结局，相视一笑，各自安好，这样的结局不局限于关系的紧密，总有别的重要的事，但知己或许是一种旷远的相互吸引。我也依然觉得，莫可名状的伤感。”

遥问：“你读的是第二种吗？”

他笑，鼻音绵绵：“不，第一种。”

“那——是纯文学？”

他再次笑着摇头：“不哦，只是普通爱情小说。”

当时自己是否是不在意得长长“嗯”了一声，想要从他的表情读出那些笑容的含义，也想理解他所说的意思，哪怕只是问问，为什么读起来的，是那样普通的爱情小说？

然而最终遥什么也没问，更没有理解，只是下意识得记住了他的那些话，他的那些表情。

遥那时连对方在想什么都猜不全然，更不要说去感受在一个看似普通的黄昏下午，对方所提及到的关于爱情小说的伤感。

对方却知道似的，依旧什么也没有多做解释，用书挡住半边脸只露出了那双似乎笑出了半是戏谑半是撒娇意味的眼睛——

“要看看吗？”

要看看吗？

终于是迟了很久的用行动表示的回复——遥终于被满载的伤感淹没，独自难过得将要穿过一场黄昏。

还不知穿过之后，等待在夜晚的，是否只是又一场徒劳。

失去是一瞬间的感受，而遥，总是在很长很长的时间过去之后，才尝到失去的结果——难过。

他是什么时候失去他的。

他或许能在记忆里，不，他记得是在什么时候，是在什么瞬间所发生的，如同手中的书籍掉落时的感觉一样清晰。

只是很久很久之后，他才意识到自己有多难过。

那么多的蛛丝马迹在过去里，他一路哪怕只是随意捡起，都感到踉跄一般得被钝痛袭击。

就比如，只是随意得去读一本书，他却忽然知晓了全部曾经不懂的他说过的伤感。

错位的，明白了你想过的事。

遥闭上眼睛，笑意苦涩。

呐，真琴。

“很久很久”这样的词，不是一般用在结局幸福的童话故事的开头吗？为什么，我的“很久很久”却是说很久之后的事呢？

很久很久之后，那么难过的事。


End file.
